Problem: Simplify the following expression: $11\sqrt{52}$.
Answer: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 11\sqrt{52}$ $= 11\sqrt{4 \cdot 13}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 11\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= 11 \cdot 2 \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= 22\sqrt{13}$